


La Corneille et la Grive

by Ambrena



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Adultery, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on headcanons, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Past Marital Rape, Pre-Femslash, Sarcasm, Séli la Picte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles Cryda/Séli, vaguement basés sur le domestic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laquelle réclame des câlins : Séli mais Cryda c’est absolument pas son trip alors c’est compliqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [Babs-Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Babs-Baby).



> Merci beaucoup à Sol_Invictus et Babs-Baby pour avoir fait le domestic meme avec ces deux persos, ce qui m'a donné une masse incroyable d'idées ; et merci, comme toujours, à la team #petitscroustillants en général pour son imagination si fertile, ainsi que pour son enthousiasme devant ce ship un peu crack. ^^
> 
> Album écouté lors de l'écriture : compilation _Celtica_ (avec un faible pour "Ansacht Na Nansacht", d'Aoife Ni Fhearraigh). 
> 
> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier et à la team #petitscroustillants.

Pendant que Cryda de Tintagel raconte les sévices que lui infligeait son mari, une sourde émotion serre la gorge de Séli. En guise de consolation (tardive), elle esquisse le geste d’étreindre l’autre dame… pour se heurter à l’incompréhension la plus totale. 

« Ah mais en fait vous vouliez m’enlacer ? Je me disais : ‘mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a à me coller comme ça, enfin !’ Je suis désolée, hein, chez nous on est pas tactiles du tout, du coup après j’me rends plus compte… Vous êtes vexée ou pas ?  
-Non, ça va, ça va, dans la famille de mon mari c’est la même chose ; son père le tapait avec des bûches quand il était gamin, _soi-disant_ en signe d’affection, alors…  
-Ah mais moi aussi, hein ! Le bâton pour Arthur et Anna au moindre pet de travers. Enfin remarque c’était pas par affection, là, par contre. Je déteste les gamins.  
-Ah mais au début moi aussi, je pouvais pas blairer ça… et puis finalement, j’m’y suis attachée, quand même, à la petite… Alors quand le deuxième est venu, ça a été plus facile.  
-ET VOILÀ ! Vous êtes tombée dans le piège !! Moi, pas moyen, hein ! Fallait qu’il me mette la main d’ssus, déjà. Et dans le pire des cas, j’prenais même des herbes abortives pour que l’aut’ débile ait pas son héritier à la con… Ça le rendait chèvre, ce connard. Il me prenait de force et me battait comme plâtre. »

La seconde tentative de câlin après cette phrase passe un peu mieux – mais tout juste.


	2. Lequel utilise toute l’eau chaude : Arthur (dans ce fandom c’est TOUJOURS lui t’façon)

Son pignouf de gendre est passé avant elles dans la salle d’eau, et a bien évidemment utilisé toute l’eau chaude ramenée par les larbins… comme d’hab’ !

« Ah on m’avait prévenue que ce serait pas top confort, Kaamelott, mais alors là ! », commente Cryda sur le ton acerbe et décalé qu’elle avait adopté dès le tout début de sa visite au château. 

Séli aussi marmonne sur le degré de connerie de ce gugusse, avec ses foutus bains à la romaine d’une plombe et demie ; et puis, entre les festins super longs, la trempette et ses maîtresses, que voulez-vous, il a plus le temps pour le Graal ! Surtout que c’est pas sa gourdasse de fille qui va l’aider à gouverner mieux, hé !

En protestant tout du long, elles se glissent néanmoins ensemble dans la grande baignoire. Et peu à peu, leurs râleries font place à un autre type de râles…


	3. Laquelle tue les souris : Séli (c'est top secret mais Cryda en a peur)

« Mais je comprends pas, s’étonne Séli – son maillet à la main. Une grande dame comme vous, vous allez pas me faire croire que vous avez peur des souris, si ?!  
-Eh bien si, voilà, vous êtes contente ?!  
-C’est ridicule, commente la Picte. Une bestiole comme ça, ça se bute encore plus facilement qu’un renard. Bon, ça demande un peu de nettoyage après, mais bon, comme c’est pas sur nous qu’ça tombe !...  
-Une fois, à Tintagel, y a eu une épidémie de peste, et les druides, ben y disaient que c’était à cause des rats.  
-Mais puisque justement, là, je les zigouille ! Ça risque rieeeen… »

Peine perdue. Cryda ne veut même pas regarder.


	4. Laquelle fait tout le temps la cuisine :  les deux ; mais Cryda y excelle alors que Séli...

Certes, pour le ménage, ce sont les larbins du château qui s’y collent ; mais pour la tambouille, Séli aime bien se mettre aux fourneaux. Malgré son acharnement, on peut pas dire qu’elle soit vraiment très douée.

Indigestes tartes aux fraises, aux myrtilles ou aux poireaux, trop cuites ou bien brûlées ; lourde pâte à crêpe, presque pas comestible, qui reste sur l’estomac ; abricots confits, ou plutôt déconfits, soit huileux soit trop secs… Le cauchemar en cuisine.

Dame Cryda, en revanche, montre là une vraie compétence. Entre sa confiture de fraises, ses tartes aux prunes et ses compotes de figues, ce sont les papilles qui chantent, quand on déguste les produits de sa table.


	5. Laquelle rentre parfois bourré à trois heures du mat : Séli lors de beuveries pictes ; mais parfois Cryda boit seule

Les festivités des chefs de clan, c’est pas le bal des premiers flocons, loin de là. Ces gros porcs boivent comme quatre, mangent comme huit et se battent en permanence. Ils ont toujours des trouvailles à la con : se taper dessus avec les serviteurs, par exemple, ou alors catapulter des danseurs.

En tant que cheffe de son propre clan carmélidien (et ce, en dépit de son union politique avec Léodagan), Séli la Picte est systématiquement invitée. Ces barbares, voir une femme en position de pouvoir, ça les défrise pas plus que ça. Officiellement, elle organise ; officieusement, elle participe pas mal, surtout niveau beuveries…

Cryda s’en fout et ne l’attend pas, puisqu’elles font chambre à part – l’une avec son pignouf de mari, l’autre, dans sa piaule d’hôte de marque. Par contre, parfois, ça lui arrive de boire toute seule.

Elle a l’alcool cruel et triste.

C’est pas joli à voir.


	6. Laquelle s’endort en premier : c’est compliqué

Dame Séli se couche de bonne heure, certes (bien obligée, quand sa patate de mari est là !) ; mais elle a une fâcheuse tendance à se relever la nuit, surtout pour chasser les souris ou les Karadoc du garde-manger.

Cryda peut pas blairer ça, les souris ; et encore moins les pignoufs anoblis – sauf exception. Alors elle l’attend dans la grande salle, assisse au coin du feu. Elle, ce serait plutôt le genre à rester dans un haut fauteuil pendant des heures, à observer les flammes danser, en méditant sur sa vie, les femmes, le pouvoir, les traditions, le trône…

Parfois, elle a un verre de vin rouge à la main ; ses divagations deviennent alors résolument déprimantes et alors là, gare !...

De son côté, Séli a trouvé une solution pas trop bêtasse : c’est d’aller la chercher en mode commando avant la toute fin de la soirée (et après la pulvérisation rituelle de rongeurs), pour s’assoir sur ses genoux, en lui prenant la coupe de métal des mains. Et comme y a plus intéressant à faire, Cryda ne boit plus, ces soirs-là…


	7. Laquelle pique les couvertures : Cryda, et de manière générale, c’est pas une sinécure !

Quand d’aventure, Léodagan de Carmélide part deux semaines en campagne militaire avec leur ridicule gendre, Séli saute sur l’occasion pour ramener son amante dans la chambre conjugale.

« Hé, ho, ma p’tite ! s’agace Cryda. Vous pourriez pas l’dire autrement ? Parce qu’on dirait que vous parlez d’une gigolette irlandaise que vous avez ramassée à l’auberge !  
-Ben comment vous voulez qu’je dise ? Vous êtes dans le lit conjugal ou pas, là ? Et hier soir, il s’est passé quoi, déjà ?  
-Hmpf, oui, mais quand même…  
-Bon ben voilà ! Venez pas m’emmerder avec la terminologie ! »

Mais en fait, dormir avec Cryda ne présente, au final, aucune espèce d’attractivité. 

Pour commencer, elle râle incroyablement : les draps seraient trop rêches, le matelas trop dur, les oreillers tout mous…

« Enfin je sais pas, c’est un lit, quoi.  
-J’vais me ruiner la santé, avec ces saloperies ! Déjà que mes cervicales sont pas bien en forme, avec mon hernie discale… »

Ensuite, comme Cryda n’est franchement pas tactile (doux euphémisme), elle n’aime ni câlins de couette, ni bisous de bonne nuit ; et ne parlons pas de dormir mussée contre elle !

« Mais arrêtez de vous coller comme un p’tit chiot, enfin !, persifle-t-elle. Vous faites le coup à vot’ mari ? Je suis sûre que non.  
-J’ai envie de dire, justement, tout l’intérêt, c’est que vous êtes _pas_ mon mari… mais vous êtes presque aussi chiante que lui ! » 

Et évidemment, elle vole toutes les couvertures comme une sauvage, dans son sommeil. L’habitude d’emmerder feu son époux, sans doute…

D’un commun accord, les deux femmes décident de désormais faire chambre à part, quoi qu’il arrive – même veuvage intempestif. Elles se tapent trop sur les nerfs.


	8. Laquelle est superstitieuse : Cryda af

À voir notre bon roi Arthur avoir des sueurs froides au moindre corbeau décédé, devant le pain retourné à table et autres sel renversé, dame Séli aurait dû se douter que Cryda, sa tante, se montrerait aussi superstitieuse qu’un vieux druide gallois aux genoux croulants qui doit grimper cueillir du gui. 

À table, surtout, c’est ingérable et la Picte se gausse grassement. Pas tourner l’couteau comme ci, ranger la serviette là, et vas-y que je me jette une pincée de sel par-dessus mon épaule pour conjurer le mauvais sort si Yvain a eu le malheur de faire tomber une pauvre salière – vu l’agilité du bonhomme, autant dire que ça arrive souvent ! Et systématiquement, c’est tout le bordel qui recommence.

« M’enfin, au bout d’un moment, vous conjurez quoi, au juste ? », l’interroge Séli, peu sensible à ces traditions à la con. « Sauf erreur de ma part, franchement, le malheur il vous est déjà tombé dessus, non ? Alors pourquoi ces simagrées ? »

Elle est un petit peu touchée lorsque la Cornique* lui rétorque, yeux dans les yeux :

« C’est pour que ce bonheur-là dure, andouille ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tintagel se situe en Cornouailles, où les Corniques constituent le clan celte dominant ; tout comme la Carmélide, proche de l'Écosse actuelle, est peuplée de Pictes.


	9. Laquelle a fait le premier pas : euh…

Aucune n’a jamais vraiment réalisé ce qu’on appellerait pour de jeunes tourterelles pimpantes ‘le premier pas’. Elles étaient beaucoup trop occupées à scrupuleusement s’envoyer des fions et puis, progressivement, l’entente cordiale et sarcastique a progressé vers l’audacieuse intimité. 

En disciple de Sappho beaucoup plus assidue, Cryda de Tintagel a peut-être davantage pris l’initiative en ce qui concerne les choses du lit. Surtout les plus bizarres. Jeux de pouvoir, luttes factices pour la domination, morsures qui se doivent de rester discrètes…

Cela dit, c’est vrai que Séli la Picte est mariée depuis presque vingt-cinq ans, et a deux enfants ; mais adolescente, elle avait déjà eu une petite copine prisonnière qu’était burgonde, alors attention, hein, elle sait pas rien pour autant !

Faut juste faire gaffe à son glandu d’époux, mais ça, pas d’inquiétude, elle gère !... (C’est-à-dire qu’il ferait beau voir qu’il vienne lui demander des comptes, alors que lui, il se tape sans vergogne la cousine de la duchesse d’Orcanie, hé !)


	10. Laquelle se rappelle des trucs importants : les deux

En tant que cheffes d’État officieuses, elles ont toutes deux le chic pour se rappeler des évènements capitaux – célébrations de ci et de mi, anniversaires, commémorations…

Pour l’anniversaire de Séli, son amante lui offre ainsi un collier orné de plumes marrons.

« Eh bien ma vieille, on peut dire que vous êtes gonflée !  
-Ah ben ça vous rend pas aimable de recevoir des cadeaux, en tout cas, rétorque Cryda. Et puis j’croyais que vous aimiez ça, les plumes… Faudrait savoir !  
-C’est pas ça, mais… vous manquez pas d’souffle, comment voulez-vous que je puisse porter ça en public ?!  
-En l’attachant autour de votre cou, la tance-t-elle. J’peux vous aider, si vous savez pas comment on fait.  
-Non, mais… Attendez, en fait vous étiez peut-être pas au courant... »

Et de lui avouer que chez les Pictes, on offre des parures de plumes à la personne qu’on aime, en signe d’union symbolique. La Cornique est gênée mais retient bien la leçon. L’année suivante, elle lui offre une fibule en bronze, ornée d’une grive.

Cryda, en revanche, ne reçoit jamais de présents annuels : comme elle refuse obstinément de lui donner sa date de naissance, cela devient vite ardu ! Encore une histoire de superstition. Quand tout le monde sait sous quelle lune on est né, on se met à la merci des sorciers.

Calembredaines que tout ceci, pour Séli, qui trouve donc des voies détournées pour offrir des bijoux à sa bonne amie. À l’anniversaire de leur rencontre, par exemple, elle lui offre un collier composé de trois rangs de perles de Calédonie. 

« Dites donc, soi-disant les plumes, ça fait engagement ; alors que les perles, pas de problème ? », souligne la dame de Tintagel, goguenarde – mais elle les porte quand même.


End file.
